


Chapter 2

by erins_culinary_service



Series: Bound To You [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erins_culinary_service/pseuds/erins_culinary_service
Summary: The Winchesters take the reader on a small road trip to get her stuff. Will she bond with the brothers and gain Dean’s trust?





	Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Little bit more fluff and bonding with the boys before things start to go down in three next part. As always let me know what you think.

Sam and Dean were in the library when Y/N came in. Her hair was wet from her shower and she was wearing one of Dean's shirts. He would be lying if he said he didn't like the sight of her in his shirt. What was wrong with him? He just met her. He'd never tell Sam he wanted her to stay because he wanted to be near her, to get to know her. There was something about her that he was drawn to and it scared him. 

“So what time are we gonna pick up my stuff tomorrow?” her voice was so soft and sweet. Dean wanted her to talk forever. Wait what did she say? 

“What?” He looked towards Sam, who refused to meet his gaze. 

“Oh, I guess Sam didn't, it's fine-" 

“No, no, uh, I kind of told Y/N we would pick up her stuff from the motel she was at tomorrow.” 

Dean looked between them. He tried to hide the smile playing on his lips. 

“Fine, we'll go in the morning the sooner we get it over with the better.” The sooner she can come back and rest. Why did he care l care so much and why was he excited to be with her tomorrow? It's not like it was a date, but he wished it was. He didn't even like waking up early if he didn't have to, but he wanted to spend as much time with Y/N as he could. He got up and left to his room, not wanting to do or say something stupid in front of Y/N. She and Sam stared as he left. Y/N was confused, but Sam knew better. Dean was starting to have a crush on her. Tomorrow’s car ride would be fun. 

*** 

The drive to the motel was better than anyone expected. You and Dean had the same taste in music, much to Sam's dismay. You figured Dean would be hard to talk to, but you tried talking to him anyway. You needed to bond with Dean and strengthen it along with the one you already had with Sam. It was your job to help and protect them, but it would be a lot easier if you could tell them what you were. Something you couldn't do unless you knew they wouldn't try to kill you. Even thought you met them a day ago , you wanted to get to know them more. They told you about themselves, what little information they trusted you with, and you did the same. Sam turned around from the front seat to talk to you. 

“So Y/N, do you have any family?” you knew you were gonna have to lie, but that didn't mean you couldn't sprinkle some truth in there. 

“Well I've never actually met my parents,” that was true, you really haven't, “and growing up wasn't exactly… pleasant. When I found a place willing to take me in, I found out about the life. I was raised to be a warrior, to protect others even if it cost me my life. “ 

You met Dean’s eyes in the rearview mirror. You gave him a small, sad smile. Dean knew what that was like, that's how he was raised. It made his heart ache knowing you grew up that way. He wanted to protect you, but he'd never say that out loud. 

“I'm sorry that happened.” Sam gave you the same smile you gave Dean. You didn't want them to be sad. 

“It's not all bad, that's where I met my family. One brother and two sisters. I'm pretty sure they’re the ones who sent out the distress signal.” You laughed as you continued talking to them. Hearing about your family made them laugh too. 

“Igor seriously? Poor kid.” Dean laughed and the sound warmed you inside. 

“He thought it meant something completely different.” 

“So how'd you decide on your name? I mean you told us how your family picked their name, but what about you?” Sam was curious, which was good. 

“Actually I didn't. I kept the name I was born with. I figured if I was going to protect people I wasn’t going to hide. If a monster found out who I was they were going to know the name of the person that killed them.” 

“That's still dangerous though" 

“Everyone knows your names.” 

“And look how well that turned out for us.” You could hear the pain in Dean’s voice. It was a pain that came with more loss than any one person should have go through. You realized you more like the brothers than you thought. Life dealt them a crappy hand, just line it did with you. 

All three of you continued talking until you got to the motel. 

*** 

Y/N was getting her things from the motel room while Sam and Dean waited outside. 

“So, what do you think about her?” Sam knew Dean would never admit to liking Y/N, but that wasn't going to stop him from messing with Dean. 

“She's alright, we shouldn't have her out so soon. She still healing" 

“You sound like you care, almost sound like you have a little crush" Sam started laughing. Dean pushed him trying to shut him up as Y/N came out with her bags. He stared at her as she went to return her key. He opened baby's trunk so she could load everything up when she was done. 

“Do you like her?” Dean tried to sound casual, but Sam knew what her was asking. 

“I think she's nice.” 

“Yeah, but do you like her?” 

“Well we just met her, but so far yeah I do,” Sam couldn't help tease his brother, but when Dean’s face fell he decided not to push him. “It’ll be nice to have her as a friend. I don't know I just feel like I can trust her.” 

“Yeah, I know how you feel.” 

“Wait you trust her? You don't trust anyone!” 

“What? No, but if she wanted to stay with us after she heals… I wouldn't mind.” 

They leaned against baby, while Y/N loaded up her gear. Dean couldn't help but try and steal glances whenever he could. Sam watched him and laughed. 

“You like her.” 

“Shut up" 

*** 

You loaded everything into the trunk when you felt your left wrist burn. You looked down and saw the gold chain wrap around your wrist while Dean's name was etched onto your skin. You looked at your wrists, both brothers names tattooed there. Instead of strings flowing from the chains around your wrist though, small chains stretched out towards the boys. You snuck a glance at them and saw the chains tie onto another chain bracelet on each brothers wrist before it disappeared. You smiled not only did Dean trust you, but your bond with both brothers were stronger. You felt the burn in your chest again. Still hidden behind the trunk, you pulled down your shirt to check why it was burning. You caught the sight of Dean’s name just before it faded away, right where your heart was. This never happened before and you were going to need answers, but those would have to wait until you could call home. You closed the trunk and walked over to Sam and Dean. 

“Ready to go boys!” you smiled, both brothers smiling back. 

You thought there wouldn't be anything else to talk about, but you spent the entire drive back talking with Sam and Dean. You could see the chains slowly getting thicker as the conversation progressed. You wanted to spend more time with them when this was over. You wanted to take away their pain to keep them safe and happy. That's when you realized that Dean's name on your heart and wrist wasn't the only new thing to happen to you today. You were getting attached to them, something you never thought would happen. Everyone got attached to their charges, but not you. Until now. This was supposed to be an easy assignment, you were supposed to be annoyed with them always getting in danger and sacrificing themselves for the other. You weren't supposed to get attached to them, especially not after one day. The thought of losing either of them made you want to die. You understood now why they were willing to risk everything for each other because you were willing to do the same.


End file.
